This invention relates to electrically shielded door structures and, more particularly, to an electrical connection for use in shielded rooms which will insure electrical continuity of the shielding material relative to doors and doorways for the rooms.
Screen rooms are commonly used for shielding against extraneous radiations, especially electromagnetically radiations, in order to protect very sensitive materials or to eliminate the effects of such radiation upon testing equipment. Such rooms may employ screening material such as copper applied to the walls, ceiling and floor, and to other structural components of a room which may be a cause of intrusion by radiation. With respect to doors and related doorway frames, a particular problem arises because of the continuous use of a door to permit ingress and egress relative to the room and the consequent breaking and remaking of the electrical contacts provided in the screen material associated with the door.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the invention to insure complete electrical integrity of shielding material utilized in an electromagnetically shielded room.
Another object of the invention is to minimize or eliminate resistance buildup caused by required opening and closing of electromagnetically shielded doors.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent after reading the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.